


Just Another Love Story...

by Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: AU, Death, F/M, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers/pseuds/Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots on the theme 'just another love story'. </p><p>1. ...Between a Gentleman and a Whore - Jorge Lorenzo/Original Female Character [M]<br/>2. ...Between Two Best Friends - Alex Marquez/Guille [E-ish]<br/>3. ...Between Boss and Employee - Dani Pedrosa/Alvaro Bautista [M]<br/>4+5. ...Between a Single Mother and a Handsome Stranger - Pol Espargaro/Original Female Character [T/M]<br/>6. ...Across the Barricades - Jorge Lorenzo/Alex Marquez [T]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...Between a Gentleman and a Whore

_Its just sex, that's all it is, it means nothing to him, I'm just a whore to him, nothing more._

* * *

 "Good afternoon Miss Rose, nice to see you again," standing next to the spotlessly clean limo, Albert smiled kindly at the young woman walking down the driveway towards him. 

"Good afternoon Mr Valera, thank you," slipping into the back seat, Sapphire smiled appreciativly at Albert, still not used to being treated so well, even by clients as rich as Jorge Lorenzo. Taking a compact out of her handbag, Sapphire checked her immaculate hair and make up as they set off, "Where are you taking me today, Albie? The Monster House, or somewhere else?"  

"Don't let him hear you say that Saff," chuckling at the way the young woman shrugged innocently, her nickname for Jorge's Barcelona house a frequent source of amusement to him and the rest of the staff. 

"I'm sure I could talk my way out of it, somehow," catching Albert's eye in the rear-view mirror, Sapphire smirked at the way he blushed, everyone aware of the true nature of her business with Jorge but nobody ever daring to mention it. 

"I'm sure you could Saff, and I'm taking you to the W." 

"Ooh, Mr Lorenzo must be in a very good mood this week? New dress, new shoes,  _and_ the W?" 

"Oh he's in a good mood alright, haven't you seen the news?" 

"I have, Rossi trying to shaft Marquez and ending up screwing himself over too? That about the jist of it?" 

"Something like that, Saff." 

* * *

_Its just sex, that's all it is, it means nothing to her, I'm just a client to her, nothing more._

* * *

 Unable to sit still, a mixture of nerves and excitement coursing through him, Jorge began pacing around the suite, checking for the millionth time that everything was just right for when Sapphire arrived. 

Jumping at the knock on the door, Jorge smoothed down his shirt and trousers before walking over to the door, taking a deep breath as he stared at the doorhandle. "Hello, Miss Rose," smiling as Sapphire gave her thanks to Albert, who left with a knowing grin, Jorge stepped aside, eyes following the young woman as she walked through the door.

"Good afternoon Mr Lorenzo,"  smiling kindly, hands resting on Jorge's shoulders as his settled on her hips, "thank you for my new dress." 

"You're welcome," eyes travelling up and down Sapphire's body, her long brown hair curled, full lips bright red and looking inviting as ever, the rest of her make up subtle, making her bright green eyes sparkle and accentuating her cheekbones. The dress he'd bought her turquoise covered with black lace, the sleeveless deep v neck and nipped in waist showing off her large breasts without looking cheap, and the hankerchief hem offering teasing glimpses of her stocking tops when she walked, and matching heels making her shapely legs look longer. "You look very beautiful in it." 

"Thank you, I see you're wearing my favourite shirt." 

"Just for you Sapphire," smiling, Jorge took her hand and lead her towards the middle of the room, turning up the stereo on the way, "dance with me?" 

Grinning as Jorge's hands settled on her waist again, her's around his neck, no client having ever asked her to dance before, but then again, no client she'd ever had had been like Jorge. 

* * *

 "That was delicious, thank you," dabbing her mouth with her napkin, Sapphire smiled as the waiter cleared away their plates. The day so far having consisted of dancing and laughing followed by a fancy meal by candlelight, feeling more like a romantic mini break than an encounter between a prostitute and a businessman. 

"You're welcome," pushing a stray strand of hair behind Sapphire's ear, Jorge stared into her eyes, thumb brushing across her cheek, something inside him aching at the way she smiled and leaned into his touch. Goosebumps spreading across his skin as she ran her hands up his arms, Jorge leaned in pressing their lips together, mouths moving softly against each other. 

There was something different about this kiss though, compared all the times they'd kissed before, something softer, kinder, and more gentle. As though something had changed between them. 

Pulling away, a string of saliva still contecting their lips, Jorge took Sapphire's hand and led her through to the bedroom. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sapphire grinned, a look that could only be described as filthy on her face, pulling Jorge closer so their bodies were pressed together and she could feel his already half hard cock through his trousers.

"Just tell me what you want me to do, Mr Lorenzo," whispering softly in his ear, something she always did despite already knowing what he would ask of her, Sapphire smirked at the way Jorge shivered and whimpered - perhaps somethings were still the same. 

"I want you to get on the bed, and make yourself comfortable, Miss Rose." 

"O-okay," slightly confused but still doing as she was told, Sapphire climbed onto the bed, laying down in the middle of it she smiled up at Jorge, eyes wide and innocent, "whatever you want Mr Lorenzo."  

Cock twitching at the way Sapphire looked up at him, biting her lip and fluttering her eyelashes, Jorge's eyes raked over the beautiful young woman laid there on the bed waiting for him. Climbing onto the bed Jorge groaned at the way Sapphire unashamedly spread her legs, black lace stocking tops giving way to the tempting honey coloured skin of her thighs. 

"Like what you see, Sir?" Reaching out, Sapphire took Jorge's hands, pulling him to her so he was blanketing her body, wrapping an arm around his neck, the other hand running down his spine. 

"Don't call me that Saff, please," flicker of something troubling crossing his face, Jorge looked into her eyes and traced his thumb across her cheeks. 

"What would you like me to call you, Mr Lorenzo?" 

"Jorge." 

"Okay, Jorge," fingers threading into his hair, Sapphire smiled kindly, "do you like what you see?" 

"I do Saff," cupping her face, Jorge pressed their mouths together, soft and gentle, and nothing like any of their previous encounters, moaning softly when she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled them closer together. 

Mouth moving down her neck, Jorge's fingers set to work unzipping her dress and exposing her soft honey skin, and the teasing tattoo that started on her back and trailed around her hip to her stomach. 

Sitting back on his heels, Jorge gazed at the sight in front of him; Sapphire laid there in front of him, wearing only black lacy panties and black stockings, her chocolate hair splayed across the pillow, sparkling green eyes looking up at him full of mischief as her slim fingers pulling on the hem of his shirt. 

Jorge leaned into her again, re-connecting their mouths, kisses getting more and more frantic as Sapphire unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it across the room as though it had offended her. Digging her nails into his back, Sapphire pressed their bodies together, her legs around his hips pressing his hardness against her, making him curse. 

Mouthing his way down her neck, Jorge found her pulse point, his tongue tormenting that spot, knowing she'd object to him leaving marks but desperate to draw those sounds from her. Feeling Sapphire dig her nails in harder, her moans getting louder, Jorge took her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger, kissing down her stomach, taking his time to explore her body, paying attention to every move and sound she made. 

"Oh God! Please, Jorge, please!" Arching into every touch, sheen of sweat covering her body, Sapphire begged loud enough she was sure she could be heard in the suite next door, Jorge grinning against the senstive skin of her stomach, teasing just above her panties. 

"Not yet," fingers tracing over the lace of her panties, Jorge kissed his way back up her body, batting her hands away as she tried to undo his trousers, the sounds falling from Sapphire getting more and more desperate. 

"Please!" Rolling her hips, pressing against his fingers, Sapphire clawed at his back, desperate for some kind of release, Jorge's touches maddeningly glorious but never enough. Never before had any client made her feel like Jorge did, in fact, never before had any man made her feel like Jorge did, bought her nice clothes or taken her to luxury hotels, or taken the time to make her scream the way he did. 

Pulling Sapphire into another kiss, Jorge slipped his hand into her panties, fingers sliding inside her while his thumb brushed her clit. Rocking his fingers in and out of her, spurred on by the way she begged for more, Jorge moaned as she sunk her teeth into his shoulder, picking up a faster pace he expertly worked her, quickly sending her screaming over the edge. 

* * *

 _I wish we could do this everyday, but why would you want to be with me when this is how we met?_  

* * *

 

"You okay?" Pulling her close, Jorge kissed Sapphire's cheek, the young woman laid there still half out of it, trying to get her breath back as Jorge pulled the satin throw around them. 

"Mmm," still barely able to speak, Sapphire leaned into him, shivering slightly. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Yes." 

"What's your name?" 

"My name," Sapphire looked up at him, his expression unreadable, "is whatever you want it to be." 

"You know what I mean." 

"Why do you want to know?" She was confused, never before had he asked her about her life outside of their weekly encounters, and her real name something she'd never told any client before. 

"I just wondered," shrugging, Jorge tried to brush it off but something was obviously bothering him, "I don't know anything about you." 

"Jorge," fastening her dress again, suddenly feeling very exposed, Sapphire sat up and turned to face him, "what's going on?" 

"Nothing, I just wondered," unable to look her eye, Jorge blushed bright red, trying to figure out how to put it all into words, how to explain it all to her. 

"Jorge," reaching out and tilting his head up until he was looking at her, Sapphire fixed him with a sympathetic look, "please tell me what's going on." 

"I don't know," wrapping the throw around himself, not wanting to have the conversation half naked, Jorge opened his mouth to speak, but the words not coming easily. 

"Maybe I should go then," turning away, Sapphire swung her legs off the bed, about to stand up when Jorge grabbed her arm, startling her. 

"No!" Instantly regretting grabbing her arm when he saw the way she jumped, Jorge let go of her, "sorry, please stay." 

"Tell me what's going on," perching on the edge of the bed, getting more and more nervous, Sapphire looked over at Jorge, mentally mapping out the layout of the suite and how quickly she could get out if she needed to, although she wasn't sure she could outrun him. 

"I just wanted to know more about you." 

"Yeah, I get that, my question is why?" 

"I've known you like 6 months and I don't know anything about you," staring at the floor again, Jorge tucked his legs up under him, feeling embarassed and stupid. 

"That's because I'm a whore-" 

"-Saff." 

"What?" Standing up, Sapphire began pacing the room, getting more and more annoyed by Jorge's lack of answers. "I sell sex, people give me money and I sleep with them, that's a prostitute, a whore, that's why I'm here, that's how you know me!" 

"I know that." 

"So what's the problem? A spade is a spade!" 

"Saff," walking around the bed to stand in front of her, Jorge reached out to cup her face, staring into her eyes, "you're so beautiful, you deserve so much more than this." 

"What!?" Annoyance turning to rage, Sapphire pushed him away, "I deserve so much more than what Jorge? Than being a prostitute?" 

"Saff, I didn't-" 

"-You don't get to employ my services for 6 months and then degrade me for it!" 

"That's not what I meant Saff." 

"I don't need some rich guy to walk in and whisk me off to a better life, I'm not some destitute street urchin who needs saving! I have a nice house and a nice car, I went to university!" Tears streaming down her face, a combination of anger and upset, mentally chastising herself for being stupid enough to fall for a client, "I don't do this because I have no other option, I do it because its easy money! Money which will help me get where I want to be in life, not all of us were millionaires at 20!" 

"Saff, please that's not what I meant," pulling the sobbing woman into his arms, blinking back his own tears, Jorge guided her over to the sofa, holding her while she cried. "I'm sorry, I'm not good with words, I didn't mean...I don't know what I meant." 

Sitting in silence for a while, the only sounds the soft snuffles coming from Sapphire as she calmed down, Jorge ran his fingers through her, partly in an attempt to help calm her down and partly because he was sure it would be the last time he got to hold her in his arms. 

"What did you study at uni?" 

"You don't have to do this you know?" 

"I know, but I wanna know." 

"Really?" Looking up at him, she saw in his face that he was telling the truth, he was genuinely interested in her life, "Textiles: accessory and jewellery design in Sevilla." 

"That sounds interesting." 

"It was, I loved it," smiling through her tears, Sapphire thought of her time at university, and her life plan, the reason she needed money and was selling her body. 

"So what are your plans?" 

"I want to have my own line of accessories and jewellery, but I couldn't get a business loan so I need to raise the money for manufacturing myself." 

"I can help you." 

"I told you, I don't need someone to pay for me." 

"I meant finding a manufacturer." 

"Oh..."

"I didn't mean to make you feel degraded, Saff, and I think you're amazing." 

"You're just saying that." 

"No I'm not," pressing his lips to her forehead, Jorge took a deep breath, deciding to bite the bullet and tell her, "can I tell you something?" 

"Yeah?" 

"The first time I...hired you, I was lonely and I just wanted someone, anyone, and I met you, and you're so beautiful and smart, and...and I just wanted to see you again, so I kept booking you. And I kept promising myself I'd tell you the truth, and then I'd bottle it and say 'next time', and then the next time, and then today I tried and all I managed to do was upset you." 

"I...I...I don't know what to say..." completely speechless, Jorge's confession the last thing she'd expected, Sapphire looked up at him not knowing what to say or do. 

"You don't have to say anything, Saff."

"Amber."

"Pardon?"

"My real name, Amber Jade Rose."

"That's a lovely name, Amber." 

"Thank you," blushing, Amber looked away, still unsure of what to do, "why did you never tell me any of this before?" 

"Every time I was going to I got scared," Jorge tried to shrug it off, feeling weak and embarassed. 

"Don't be scared, I don't bite," putting her arms around his neck, Amber smiled at him, noticing the developing bruise on Jorge's shoulder and made an 'eek' face, "well, not very often." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Where do we go from here?" 

"I...If...If I asked you to go on date, would that be alright?" 

"It would be, you know, if you asked," some of her sparkle back, Amber looked up at him, smiling wide, the smile that Jorge had fallen in love with months ago. 

"Amber Jade Rose, can I take you out for dinner sometime?" Confidence faltering, Jorge chewed his lip waiting for her answer. 

"I'd really like that, Jorge Lorenzo Guerrero." 

Leaning in, Jorge drew her into a soft kiss, mouths moving slowly, taking the time to explore each other, getting to know each other properly, until Amber pulled away, worried she was about to ruin the moment, but needing clarify something. 

"I don't have any other clients, you know, only you." 

"Really?" Shaking his head as soon as the word left his mouth, Jorge tried to backtrack, "sorry, I didn't mean to sound that surprised, I just...I..." 

"Its okay," cupping his cheek, Amber smiled kindly, "I know what you mean, and yes really, I haven't had anyone else for 5 months, only you." 

"I haven't slept with anyone else since I met you." 

"That's weirdly romantic," grinning, Amber pecked a kiss to his lips. 

"Yeah, I guess it is," chuckling, Jorge picked Amber up, and carried her out to the balcony, "and speaking of romantic, we have a hot tub and champagne on ice." 

"We do, do we?" 

"Mhmm, what do you say?" 

"I can't," sad eyes looking up at him, Amber tried not to laugh. 

"Why not?" 

"I left my swimsuit at home." 

Leaning in Jorge whispered in her ear, hand sliding down her spine, settling on her ass, "good job you don't need one then isn't it, Miss Rose?"

 


	2. ...Between Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a short story I read a while ago, (which I haven't been able to find since my laptop died) and the idea of Bambi and Guille just took root in my mind...  
> If I find the original story I shall post a link.

"Oh, oh, there," arching into the feel of Alex's hands on his back, Guille tried not to moan, every touch feeling so good,

Relishing in his best friend's decision to train as a physiotherapist, Guille's willingness to be Alex's sports massage guinea pig meaning he finally got to feel the younger man's hands all over his body, albeit in a frustratingly platonic way.

*

 _"Oh, oh, there."_  

Moving his hands across the golden skin of Guille's back, Alex bit his lip as his best friend arched into his every touch, the sounds falling from the older man going straight to his crotch. 

Momentarily wondering about the ethics of staring at his almost naked friend, who was being kind enough to let him practise on him, and fantasising about what he would do to Guille given half a chance, Alex soon found those thoughts pushed from his mind. Worrying his bitten lip some more, Alex tried not to moan as he moved his hands along Guille's lower back, a whine escaping the older man as he lifted his arse, just begging to be touched. The tight boxers, the only thing that Guille was wearing, making Alex thankful for how tight his jeans were as he moved to work on Guille's legs. 

_Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?_

*

Alex and Guille had been best friends for years, since they were young boys growing up in Cervera, spending their youth hanging out with Alex's older brother Marc and his friend Tito, messing around on bikes at the local dirt track. When they had turned 18 they both moved to Barcelona, Alex studying Sports Science, and Guille studying Engineering. Instead of moving into student halls, the pair had opted for an apartment of their own off campus, neither of them too keen on the idea of living with strangers. 

Now in their final year, neither of them completely sure where their lives were going after graduation, both of them began to worry about the future, not only about finding jobs and making ends meet, but also about the possibility of not being with each other. 

*

Whimpering as Alex's hand brushed across his arse, Guille tensed up, counting to ten in his head before he dared move at all. 

"Sorry," voice weak and feable, Alex mentally cursed himself for being so careless, for letting his hands wander. 

"No, its fine," taking a deep breath, Guille tried to relax again, willing his cock to behave he tried to focus on something other than Alex's hands moving along his thighs, closer and closer to where he wanted them. 

"I'm done anyway." 

"Okay," trying not to sound too disappointed at the sudden lack of contact, Guille shivered as Alex walked past him on the way to pick up the phone. Nodding and giving a little 'hmm' response to Alex's question about ordering pizza, Guille continued to just lay there on the massage table that was permanently set up in their living room. 

"Are you just gonna lay there all day?" Chucking Guille's shirt at him, Alex raised an eyebrow at the older man, partly wondering if there was something wrong, and partly wanting to see him, all tanned and toned skin, in only his tight white boxers.

"No, I just can't be bothered to move yet." _And I don't want you to see the effect your hands have on me._

"Okay, pizza should be here in about 15 minutes," peeling off his shirt, Alex chucked it in the laundry basket and headed for the bathroom, Guille staring at him as he walked away. "I'm gonna hit the shower, the money's on the side." 

* 

Sat at one end of the sofa, their pizza long since finished, Alex half watched the old movie playing on tv, half watched Guille, the older man curled up asleep at the other end of the sofa, making soft snuffling sounds in his sleep, oblivious to the storm raging outside. 

"Asrtgfwgvd," waking up, Guille blushed as he heard Alex laughing from the other end of the sofa. 

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," laughing, Alex dodged the cushion that came flying his way, quickly chucking it back at the other man. "Don't sulk." 

"I'm not sulking." 

"You are." 

"Am not, anyway, I'm going to bed."

"Night, mate," staring at Guille's arse as he walked away, Alex was sure the older man was swinging his hips as he walked, wishing he could follow him to bed. 

* 

Laying in bed, listening to Alex go around turning everything off and make sure the door was locked, hearing the sound of Alex's bedroom door opening and closing, Guille sighed sadly, desperately wishing it was _his_ room Alex was entering, _his_ bed the younger man was climbing into, _he_ who Alex was falling asleep next to. 

Digging around in his bedside drawers, Guille pulled out his new favourite toy: remote controlled vibrating butt plug, bought on a recent trip to a sex shop with his very open minded sister. Slicking himself up, he slowly slid the plug in, wrapping one hand around himself, just the thought of Alex's hands enough to make his cock painfully hard, Guille picked up the remote. Turning the remote up, Guille arched his back as the plug touched his prostate, thrusting into his own hand as shivers went up and down his spine. The memory of Alex's hands on his body the only thing going through his mind, imagining, wishing it was Alex's hand around him, that it was Alex filling him, Alex hitting his prostate, that it was Alex making him come apart like that. 

_"Guille?"_

Jumping at the sound of his friend's voice, Guille scrambled for the remote and switched the plug off, "A-A-Alex?" Stuttering, his voice breathy, Guille looked up at Alex stood in the doorway, willing his body to behave, "what's up?" 

"Can I stay in here?" Closing the door, Alex walked over to the bed, his huge chocolate eyes staring down at his friend, "I don't like thunder." 

"Alex wait!" Grabbing the duvet back from Alex, trying to resist those eyes, "I'm naked!" 

"So?" Pulling the cover back, Alex jumped into the bed next to Guille, the older man freezing, he'd dreamt of having Alex in his bed so many times but now he had him he wasn't sure what to do. 

Shuffling across the bed, Guille tried to find the remote and bottle of lube before Alex did. 

"What's this?" Picking up the remote, Alex flicked the switch, jumping when Guille shrieked and his back arched up off the matress. "Oh." 

"A-Alex...I, fuck! Pleaseturnitoff..." catching his breath again, Guille looked anywhere but at Alex, "The thing is...I'm gay." 

"I know." 

"And I like you...as more than a friend." 

"I know," fingers threading into the older man's hair, Alex smashed their mouths together, nipping his bottom lip, bossy tongue forcing its way into Guille's mouth. 

"Alex," pulling away, Guille pressed his hands against the younger man's chest, "how did you know?" 

"On...the...sofa..earlier," words spoken between kisses as he began to explore his best friend's neck, the noises falling from Guille as he nipped  _that_ spot going straight to his cock. 

"What...oh, Alex...fuck!" 

"You kept saying, well moaning, my name in your sleep," pushing Guille backwards, Alex climbed between his legs, fingers trailing up his thighs and wrapping around his cock. 

"Fuck! Alex!" Back flying up off the matress, Guille fisted his hands into the sheets, crying out when Alex turned the vibrator on again, everything overloading his brain. 

"You like that Baby?" Loosening his grip on Guille's cock, Alex slowed his movements, the older man thrusting into his hand, getting more and more desperate.

"Yyyyyes!" 

"Do you want more?" 

"Y-y-yes!" 

"Yes what?" 

"Yes...pleasepleasealexplease!" 

Without warning Alex let go of the older man, quickly replacing his hand with his mouth, eyes staying locked on Guille's as the other man's cock slipped and slid over his tongue. 

"Fuck!" Screaming as the younger man bobbed his head, Guille tugged hard on the younger man's hair, the combination of Alex's mouth and the vibrations from the plug pushing him quickly towards the edge. 

"Mmm," humming around Guille's cock, adding another sensation to the mix, Alex pressed his hand to his friend's stomach, keeping him from thrasing around and causing injury to them both. 

"Alex! Fuck, oh fuck, Alex! Alex! Gonna cum! Fuck!" Feeling himself there on the edge, Alex re-doubling his efforts, Guille's eyes rolled back in his head as he came in hot spurts down Alex's throat, the younger man swollowing every drop happily.  

"You okay there?" Gently removing the plug, Alex shushed Guille as he whimpered, far too sensitive to be touched, "its okay, Baby." 

"Hmm, perfect," laying there, still out of it and trying to catch his breath, Guille let Alex pull him into his arms, the younger man tucking him under his chin. 

Laying in Alex's arms quite happily, Guille suddenly realised something, "Alex." 

"Yes?" 

"Are you really scared of thunder?" 

"No." 

 


	3. ...Between Boss and Employee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on my tablet on the coach home from London today, so apologies for any spelling mistakes etc. 
> 
> Kinda nervous about this one because its a pairing I've never read before, but they just took up root in my head! So the attention whore in me would love it if you let me know what you think!  
> Enjoy? ♥

"I want you Dani." 

"Huh?" Head snapping up at the sound of his name, Dani blushed bright red, not having heard anything the company's vice president (and his boss) had said. Looking around the board room, Dani hoped that none of his colleagues had noticed that he'd been daydreaming about the last time he'd been in that room with Mr Bautista; Alvaro pinning him to the table, fucking him hard, reminding him that anybody could walk in and see them, hear the noises the older man could draw from him, hear him begging his boss to pound him harder and harder into the table. 

"I said," walking around the back of Dani's chair, Mr Bautista rested his hands on the back of the younger man's chair, leaning in and letting his hot breath wash over Dani's neck and watching the goosebumps spread across his skin. "I want you, Dani, to head up the Repsol account." 

"Okay," voice barely above a whisper, Dani's face turned scarlet, the entire board watching as he shivered under Alvaro's gaze. 

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I didn't quite hear you." 

"Yes...Sir," biting his lip as his eyes followed Alvaro around the room, remembering the last time he had addressed the older man as 'sir' - bent over his desk begging him to spank him harder.

"Excellent, we will discuss it in my office before you leave tonight," voice almost like a purr, Alvaro returned to his seat at the opposite end of the table from Dani, striking blue eyes drilling into him. 

"No." 

The room went silent except for the sound of the rest of the board members all taking a sharp intake of breath; nobody EVER said 'no' to Mr Alvaro Bautista. 

"Excuse me?" Piercing blue eyes drilling into Dani's brown eyes, Alvaro as good as dared Dani to repeat his refusal. 

"I said 'no', I can't tonight," feeling the entire room's eyes on him, Dani tried to keep his voice from wobbling. 

"Need I remind you Mr Pedrosa, that your job depends on your committment to this company?" Alvaro's eyes drifted to the youngest and newest member of the board, Alex, who was desperate to climb the career ladder, "there are plenty who would jump at the chance to have your job, if you don't care about it."

"I am committed!" Raising his voice much more than he'd intended, Dani took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he did something he'd later regret.  _Why today of all days?_ "I come in early, I'm here late every night, I work through my lunch most days! Any other night I would stay, but tonight I just can't." 

* 

Following Dani out of the board room, the rest of the meeting having been incredibly tense, nobody daring to say much, Alvaro shouted after the red faced man as he tried to scuttle away as quickly as possible. "Can I have a word please, Mr Pedrosa?" 

Temper about reaching boiling point, Dani stopped dead in the corridor, counting to ten in his head before he turned around and answered his boss, words dripping with sarcasm, "sure, anything for the company." 

Walking into his office, Dani following close behind him, Alvaro jumped at just how hard Dani slammed the door behind them, his face full of rage. 

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck all that was about?"  

"What do you mean?" Smile tugging at his lips, his plan working so far, Alvaro sat down at his desk, gesturing for Dani to take the seat opposite. 

"My job depends on my committment to you, tell me when have I ever not been committed to my work?" Unable to sit still Dani got up and began pacing the room, "if fact, why not just give Alex my job now? If that's all you think of me!" 

"Woah, woah Dani!" Grabbing hold of the younger man's hand, Alvaro cupped his cheek, his voice as smooth as melted chocolate, "my beautiful Dani, of course that's not what I think of you!" 

"So what the hell was all that in there?" Shrugging himself free of Alvaro's grip, Dani tried to process what was happening, "you know I can handle the Repsol account-" 

"-Of course I do, I have complete faith in you Dani." 

"So why threaten my job because I can't stay late tonight?" 

"Where are you going tonight?" Something akin to jealousy knawing at his insides, Alvaro ran his fingers through Dani's hair, the younger still trying to figure out what was happening. 

"There's just something I have to do," cursing himself for leaning into Alvaro's touch, Dani shuffled towards the door. "So if there's nothing else, I will see you on Monday?" 

"Dani," taking the other man's hand, Alvaro raised it to his lips, pressing them against the soft skin as Dani just looked on, confused. 

"What, Alvaro?" 

"I want to talk about us," pulling Dani into his arms, Alvaro smiled softly, lips brushing against Dani's cheek as he spoke, "my beautiful Dani." 

"What!?" Pulling away, Dani stared at Alvaro in shock, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. "What us? There is no us Alvaro!" 

"Dani, please," Dani's words making him feel like he'd been stabbed in the guts, Alvaro reached for the other man's hand, almost wanting to cry when Dani flinched away from him. 

"What...just...how...what is going on?" Struggling for words, Dani continued to back away from the blonde.

"I want to see you properly, outside of this building, I want to take you out for dinner and take you home," smiling softly, Alvaro reached out and took Dani's hand again, this time the other man was too much in shock to protest. "I'm trying to tell you that I love you, Dani, my beautiful Dani." 

"No you don't!" Shaking his head and pulling his hand free, Dani backed away until he crashed into the door. 

"Yes I do, Dani." 

"No you don't," tears in his eyes, Dani took in the hurt look on the older man's face, the pain in those usually bright blue eyes, his wide cheeky smile gone.  _But that's nothing compared to how much being with me will actually hurt you._

"Yes I do." 

"No you don't, y-you can't." 

"Why not?" Resisting the urge to reach out and hold Dani, Alvaro was desperate to have the younger man in his arms, and his home - his office desk having seen more action lately than his bed. 

"You don't know me, you wouldn't love me if you really knew me." 

"I would, tell me Baby." 

"No, I can't, you can't know..." leaving a confused Alvaro pretty much glued to the spot, frozen in shock, Dani ran out of the office, wanting - needing to get away; away from work, away from Alvaro, and away from all reminders of that fateful night years ago. 

* 

"Don't take it personally," jumping as a hand came to rest on his shoulder, having not heard her enter, Alvaro looked up at the young intern, Laura, her voice seeming so loud in the empty-feeling room. 

"W-what?" Looking up at her with red-rimmed eyes, Alvaro was past caring about crying in front of his intern; nothing having gone to plan, the man he was in love with having run away upon hearing that he loved him and wanted a proper relationship. 

"Dani, don't take it personally." 

"How do you-" 

"-Come on Mr Bautista," Laura grinned as her boss blushed, "its pretty obvious from the way you've both been acting around each other." Smiling kindly at his confused look, the young woman elaborated, "thw way you both light up when you see each other, its clear you both like each other." 

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway does it?" Getting to his feet, Alvaro tried to pull himself together, "he obviously doesn't feel the way I thought he did, or could."  

"He does, trust me he does." 

"How do you know?" Looking up at Laura, Alvaro frowned having never seen Laura and Dani never so much as exchange pleasantries, let alone know each other well enough for her to be making these assumptions about Dani.  

"There was a time once when Dani didn't run in the opposite direction when he saw me or Jorge." Leaning back on the desk, Laura took a deep breath, surprised her boss had not heard the stories of fights between Dani and Jorge, or at least what was behind them, although they had both grown up a lot in recent years. "When we were younger, Dani was my brother's best friend," smiling at the way Alvaro's eyebrows shot up, almost disappearing into his hairline, Laura continued, recalling happy childhood memories, "I know, hard to believe but its true, growing up it was almost like having two big brothers. 

"We knew Dani was gay, neither of us cared, he was still our Dani, anyway, Dani spent one summer with us in Mallorca, he'd be 17 ish I think, and he met our cousin Mateo. They started dating, were gonna move in together and live happily ever after." 

"What happened?" 

"They'd been together 18 months or so, they were out on Dani's bike, Mateo riding pillion, and," voice beginning to catch, Laura tried to sniff back her tears, "Dani lost control of the bike and they crashed, and Mateo died." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Laura," completely stuck for words, Alvaro looked up at the young woman, tears tracking down her cheeks, so much pain hidden behind her smile and her brother's moods. Thinking of Dani, Alvaro thought of the scars on the younger man's body, on his chest and arms, the scars that made Dani flinch everytime he traced them, that made him scared to ask what had happened. 

"I'm not telling you this for me, or even for Jorge, I'm telling you this for Dani." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I didn't just lose my cousin that day, I lost my three favourite people, I lost Mateo, I lost Dani, I even lost my brother, Jorge has never been the same since then. My father always blamed Dani for what happened, my brother did for a long time too, on top of the guilt Dani already felt, he's never let himself be happy - until he met you." 

"Me?" 

"I can see it in his eyes, you give him hope, but he's scared " 

"Of me?" 

"Of himself, Mateo was his first love, his only love, for every person who tried to tell him it wasn't his fault Mat died, that he would want Dani to move on with his life and be happy, my father and Jorge were righ there to remind him it was his fault, that he didn't deserve to be happy, to achieve anything with Mateo dead." 

"Oh-"

"-He loved Mateo and in his mind he killed him, its not just that he doesn't think he deserves to be happy, he's scared that if he loves someone else they'll die too. He's scared that if he lets himself love you, or rather if he lets you love him, lets you in, then something will happen, that you'll get hurt too." 

"How long is it since Mateo died?" 

"9 years ago." 

"Oh Dani," elbows on his thighs, Alvaro hung his head in his hands, heart breaking as he realised how long Dani had been carrying this guilt and pain around for. 

"9 years ago today." 

"Oh, and I...I just made everything so much worse," letting his own tears begin to fall, Alvaro wanting nothing more than to find Dani and apologise, willing to give anything to stop him hurting. 

"Its just bad timing, that's all," Laura tried to reassure him that all was not lost, handing him a piece of paper, "here, that's where you'll find him tonight." Wiping her eyes a final time, Laura walked towards the door, stopping as she touched the handle and turning back to her boss, "Dani deserves to be happy, he's been punishing himself for 9 years now, Mat would be heartbroken to see how miserable Dani is, he'd want him to live his life and be happy." 

* 

Sitting in the cold cemetary, still only in his work trousers and short sleved shirt, Dani sat shivering in front of a grave marked 'Mateo Lorenzo Gonzales', fingers tracing over the silver letters that stood out against the cold grey stone. 

"I'm so sorry Matty, so, so sorry," sobbing his heart out, Dani whispered over and over again how sorry he was, how much he loved him, and how much Mateo could have - should have - done with his life. "You deserved so much better than me." 

Jumping at the sound of a twig snapping, Dani looked around, expecting his time with Mateo to be at an end. Pressuming he was about to be kicked out of the graveyard as usual by various members of the Lorenzo clan, all the while reminding him that he was never good enough for Mateo, and that yes, Mateo did deserve so much more than to be killed by Dani. 

But no, there was neither sight nor sound of the family who were almost his in-laws, instead, there stood the last person he ever expected to see by Mateo's final resting place. 

"Why are you here?" Voice slightly more defensive than intended, Dani sat rooted to the spot as he watched the blonde walk towards him. 

"You'll get cold," ignoring the younger man's question, Alvaro held out the coat he'd brought for him.

"I'm fine," defiant, Dani turned back to the headstone in front of him, already feeling like he'd betrayed Mateo by sleeping with Alvaro, a lot, in the past few months, now he was there at his grave. 

"Dani," trying to keep his voice as kind as possible while still being firm, "put it on." 

"No," leaning forward, Dani rested his head against the cold stone, "what are you doing here?" 

"Trying to take care of you, if you'll let me?" 

"I don't need taking care of, I need to be left alone."

"He wouldn't want you to punish yourself forever, he'd want you to be happy." 

"And what do you know about him?" Almost spitting his words, Dani let his tears start to fall again. 

"Only what Laura told me," draping the coat around Dani's shoulders, Alvaro sat down beside him, producing a flask of hot coffee, feeling he was finally making progress when Dani took a cup from him. "She misses her friend." 

"She should hate me." 

"No she shouldn't, it wasn't your fault, Dani," re-filling the little plastic cup, Alvaro was relieved to see he had at least stopped shivering. 

"I was never good enough for him, he deserved so much better than me."

"If he had your love then he was lucky, Dani." 

"He could have done so much with his life, and I took it from him, it should have been me." 

"DON'T you ever EVER say that!" Regretting his harsh tone the moment the words left his mouth, but at the same time Alvaro struggled to keep his anger in check knowing that it was Mateo's family who had made him believe he didn't deserve to live. Alvaro pulled Dani into his arms as the younger man began sobbing again, "shh its okay, I'm sorry Baby, but never say that again, never think that things would be better if you had died that night."

"It was m-m-my ffffault though, I-I-I k-killed him," clinging onto Alvaro like a liferaft, Dani sobbed as the older man tried to console him. "He loved me and I killed him!" 

"No, you didn't," pressing his lips against Dani's forehead, Alvaro tried to hold back his own tears, trying his hardest to be strong for Dani. "It was an accident, Dani, a horrible cruel accident, but an accident nonetheless. You did not kill him." 

"But I-" 

"-No buts Dani, you survived a horrible accident, your survival doesn't make his death your fault." 

"They wouldn't let me go to his funeral," turning the silver band on his ring finger, Dani wailed, 9 years of pain finally being unbottled, "I was going to spend my life with him and they wouldn't even let me say goodbye." 

"That says more about them than it could ever say about you." 

"I..." trailing off at the sound of cars pulling up and familiar voices getting closer, Dani whimpered, knowing what would happen when they saw him there, but terrified of what would happen if they saw him there in another man's arms. 

"Come on," helping Dani to his feet, Alvaro smiled kindly. 

"What..." 

"Come on, Baby, he knows you loved him and that you always will no matter where you are, you shouldn't have to put up with their abuse by his grave." 

After comtemplating that for a moment Dani nodded meakly, letting Alvaro put am arm around his shoulder and support him, the pair walked toward the gates.

"I want to go home."

"I know, Dani, we're going."

Running into the Lorenzo clan on the way, Alvaro simply fixed Jorge with a glare that told him it was in his best interests to be quiet. He then tried to hush his father who was muttering something about the number of men Dani brought to dance on Mateo's grave. Laura smiling as they passed her, glad Alvaro was there for Dani, and that they didn't have to go through a repeat of previous years. 

*

"Dani...Daniii," gently nudging the younger man awake, Alvaro smiled as Dani's eyes fluttered open. 

"Huh?" 

"We're back Baby." 

"This isn't my house," looking up at the grand building in front of them, Dani was confused. 

"No, its mine, I said I would look after you and that's what I'm going to do." 

"Okay," getting out of the car, Dani was slightly unsure as he followed Alvaro to the door, feeling out of place in his muddy work clothes. 

Entering the house Dani was suprised to be greeted by an excited beagle, smiling for the first time that evening as he watched Alvaro fuss over and settle her, a far cry from his role as the whip cracking boss. 

"I'm going to make us some food, what do you fancy?" Taking Dani's hands, Alvaro leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, smiling against him as he felt Dani kiss him back. 

"I'm not hungry." 

"You need to eat something my love." 

"I just want to sleep, can we go to bed?" 

About to lecture Dani about looking after himself properly, Alvaro took one look into Dani's huge chocolate eyes and found himself unable to, "okay." 

Taking Dani's hand, Alvaro lead him up the stairs to the large master bedroom. Sitting him down on the edge of the bed, Alvaro carefully began to undress the younger man, stripping him down to his boxers before tucking him under the covers. Walking around to the other side of the bed, Alvaro undressed himself, slipping under the covers next to Dani and pulling him into his arms, smiling at the little content noises Dani made as he finally began to relax and let sleep claim him. 

"Al."

"Yes?" 

"I love you too."


	4. ...Between a Single Mother and a Handsome Stranger

**Monday**

"Excuse me, Miss, okay if I sit here?" 

Head snapping up from her notebook at the sound of another person, having not heard anyone approaching, Rosanna smiled at the handsome young man stood in front of her, a young Husky pup by his side. "Yeah sure." 

Turning back to her work scribbling down notes for the next chapter of her novel, Rosanna paid little attention to the man sat next to her, lost in her own thoughts until a wet nose nudged her knee and made her jump. 

"Eina!" Chastising the pup, who promptly curled up near his feet, the young man turned to Rosanna, "sorry, she's nosy." 

"Its okay, she's cute, I'll let her off," giggling, Rosanna put her notes aside and leaned down to entice the pup. "Eina, come here girl." Smiling as she fussed Eina, Rosanna looked back at Eina's human, "aww she's such a cutie." 

"Hmm, sometimes. I'm Pol by the way." 

"Hi Pol, I'm Rosanna, but everyone calls me Rosa," reaching out to shake Pol's hand, Rosanna felt a jolt of _something_ going through her as their skin touched. 

"Hi Rosa," smiling and staring into her deep brown eyes, Pol held her hand longer than was perhaps normal, looking away and feeling embarassed when Rosanna coughed and pulled her hand away. "So, erm, have you lived here long? I've never seen you around before." 

"About 6 months, I moved up from Girona just before Christmas, you?" 

"A couple of years now, I used to live in Granollers. What drew you up from the city?" 

"Its so beautiful up here, I love the mountains and the peace, it gets so crowded and overrun with tourists back home, I like being away from it all." Stuffing her notebooks back in her bag, Rosanna turned to face Pol properly, knowing she wasn't going to get any more work done, "what about you, how'd you end up here?" 

"The mountains," Pol's face lit up as he begun telling Rosanna about his work, "I love skiing and mountain biking so its the perfect place for me, in the winter I work as a ski instructor and in the summer I do lead biking trails of the area." 

"Wow, sounds exciting," eyes tracing over the young man's fit physique, Rosanna grinned as he caught her staring. "I want to learn to ski next winter, maybe I'll have to come to you for lessons." 

"Feel free Rosa, I'm always keen to teach a pretty lady a thing or two," winking at her, Pol was grateful when she giggled, realising he'd possibly overstepped the mark. 

"I bet you are." 

"What about you, what do you do?" 

"I'm a..." trailing off and checking her watch as she heard the church bells strike three o'clock, Rosanna grabbed her bag, "sorry, I have to go."

"Oh, okay," trying to mask his disappointment, Pol smiled half heartedly. 

"But it was really nice to meet you Pol, and Eina." 

"Yeah, you too, maybe I'll see you around sometime?" 

"Yeah maybe," smiling kindly, Rosanna held her arms out and leaned in to hug Pol, only realising what she'd done when she caught herself breathing in his colonge. "Well, bye." 

"Bye Rosa," grinning in a way that could only be described as goofy, Pol watched as Rosanna dashed across to the park gates and down the street. 

* 

 **Tuesday**  

"Excuse me sir, is this seat taken?" Standing next to the bench where Pol and Eina were, Rosanna smiled back when he looked up and grinned at her. 

"Of course not," gesturing to the empty side of the bench next to him, Pol's eyes raked over Rosanna, her in much tighter clothes than the day before, her skinny jeans, and fitted blouse and jacket showing off her petite figure. "You look lovely today." 

"Thank you," blushing slightly, Rosanna turned to fuss Eina, stroking the excitable puppy and she rubbed up against her legs. "I thought I best make an effort since I have a meeting later." 

"Oh?"

"Yeah, its, erm, its a family thing," Rosanna tried to brush it off as nothing, not wanting to tell him she was going to parent's evening at her twin daughters' school, people tending to treat her differently when they found out she was a single mother, even worse when they realised Rosanna had been a teen mum. 

"Sorry its none of my business." 

"Its fine, its just...nevermind," smiling as she looked up into his eyes, something about the hazel orbs welcoming and comforting, Rosanna promptly changed the subject. "So how are you? What have you two been up to today?" 

"We've just been out for a nice long walk." 

"Where'd you go?" 

"We went along the road to Ordino, then up over the hills to Encamp, then to Sispony to see my brother and sister-in-law and have lunch, then back here." 

"Bloody hell, I'm tired just thinking about that," looking at Pol as she tried to work out how far that was, Rosanna shook her head, "I think I could maybe manage Ordino or Sispony and back!" 

"Do you do much walking?" 

"A little bit, now the weather's warming up a bit I plan to explore a bit more, I haven't had much time with sorting my house and work." 

"You never told me what you do?" 

"I'm a writer," Rosanna told him shyly, knowing he'd want to know more. 

"What kind of writer?" Leaning in closer to Rosanna, Pol listened intently while she explained. 

"Well, I write a column for a woman's magazine, just about being a twenty-something year old, and I sometimes do some lifestyle articles for them too." 

"That sounds interesting." 

"Yeah, its not," Rosanna laughed at Pol's confused face, "but it pays the bills and gives me the time to do what I really love." 

"What's that?" 

"Write books." 

"Really? What kind? Anything I'd have heard of?" 

"I don't know, how much chick lit do you read?" 

"Not that much, although I have to admit I did read '50 Shades of Gray'."

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear you admit to reading that pile of shit!" 

"Yeah it was pretty bad-" 

"-It was an abomimation!" Chuckling, Rosanna fished about in her bag and pulled out a bag of sweets. "Do you like Malteasers?" 

"I do, they're my favourites," taking a couple of sweets from the bag, Pol smiled at her. 

"Mine too!" Rosanna ate a couple of Malteasers before chuckling at Eina as she started sniffing at the packet and putting her puppy dog eyes into effect. "No Eina, these will make you poorly, silly." 

Just then, as with the previous day, the nearby church bells rang out to signal three o'clock and Rosanna grabbed her bag and stood up, turning to Pol, "sorry, I have to go, goodbye Pol." 

"Bye, Rosa, good luck with your meeting," waving goodbye to Rosanna, Pol watched as she walked across to the park gates, the same way she had gone the day before. Something about the young woman intriguing him, Pol monentarily considered following Rosanna to see where she went, before quickly realising how creepy and inapropriate it would be to follow a woman he'd known 24 hours down the street to her meeting. 

"Come on Eina, hometime," getting to his feet, Pol lead Eina out the opposite end of the park and towards their home, his mind stuck on the pretty young woman who'd recently entered his life, wondering if she'd be there again tomorrow. 

* 

**Wednesday**

"Well, fancy seeing you here," smiling, Pol sat down next to Rosanna on the park bench, Eina sitting between them. 

"Hello you two," grinning as Pol sat down next to her, Rosanna put her notebooks away, and reached out to fuss Eina. "What adventures have you been on today?" 

"Just a bit of a lazy day, a couple walks with madam here, not been too far today. You?" 

"I wrote my column for this week and then I did a bit more work on my next book." 

"What was your column about this week?" Turning to face her, Pol sat cross-legged on the bench with Eina promptly jumping up and settling on his legs. 

"It was a total load of trash, my editor wanted a 'summer body' themed column this week," taking her half eaten bag of Malteasers from her bag, as if to prove a point, Rosanna offered them to Pol. "So I wrote about how I've started going jogging and eating healthily, and how desperate I am to be beach body ready for suummer, blah blah blah." 

"So I guess you left out the sitting in the park eating Malteasers bit?" Chuckling, Pol took a handful of chocolates, teasing Eina with them before he ate them. 

"Yes, and I wrote it whilst eating Nutella on toast in my pyjamas!" Fussing over Eina, Rosanna blushed when she realised Pol was watching her and smiling happily. 

"So you're doing the chocolate summer body diet this year?" Laughing at his own joke, Pol watched the way she pulled an 'urgh' kind of face before joining him in laughing, the way her eyes sparkled and her full lips curled up into a smile. 

"Well technically I'm doing the everything in moderation diet, and that's all year round not just for summer!" 

 "Rosa?" Fidgeting nervously with his phone, Pol looked between Rosanna and Eina. 

"Yes?" Smiling kindly, Rosanna was confused by the sudden change in Pol's demenour. "Are you okay?"

"I was wondering if, maybe...you'd like to go outwithme," voice gradually getting quieter and face gradually getting redder, Pol looked anywhere but at Rosanna. "You know, if you wanted to?" 

"Oh, I...erm-" 

"-Sorry, I shouldn't have asked-" 

'-No, its not that," shifting awkwardly in her seat, Rosanna felt slightly guilty for not telling him about her daughters. "I just...I can't, I'm sorry." 

Grabbing her things, tears in her eyes, Rosanna ran off in the direction she always went in, only half an hour earlier than normal today, leaving Pol still sat on their bench with Eina, confused as to why exactly Rosanna had fled so upset. 

* 

Running through the streets of La Massana, not stopping until she was safely inside her front door, Rosanna slid down the wall, curling up in a ball and crying, confused by her own reaction to Pol asking her out. 

Looking up at the photos of her six year old twins, Alexia and Maria, that lined the hallway of their home, Rosanna picked up a teddy bear that had been left on the hallway floor and clutched it against her chest.

For six years it had just been the three of them: her, Alexa and Maria, she'd given birth alone in a Girona hospital, a terrified 18 year old whose boyfriend had run out on her when she first found out she was pregnant, and a strict catholic family who had cast her out shortly after. 

Her girls were almost a year old by the time she had sort of reconciled with her family, but it was always made clear to Rosanna that they were ashamed of her and would not be helping her in anyway. On the rare ocassions that her family visited her and the twins, she was always reminded that whatever she was trying to do for her daughters, she was doing it wrong. 

Looking up at the smiling little faces on her wall, of her beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed little princesses, Rosanna tried to figure out why Pol's innocent question had upset her so much. Alexia and Maria had never had a father figure and they were now at an age where Rosanna was expecting them to start asking why, to ask why their classmates had two parents and they only had one. 

But no man Rosanna had met in the past six years had wanted to stick around once they'd found out she was a single mother. There had been a couple of exceptions of course, a couple of men who hadn't cared that Rosanna was a mother, and that was the problem - none of them wanted anything to do with her daughters, ignoring the girls, expecting Rosanna to get a babysitter every weekend rather than doing anything involving the twins and getting to know them. However, in general most men ran a mile as soon as they found out that Rosanna had two daughters. 

Something about Pol intrigued her though. 

He was about her age, and he was kind and polite, and Rosanna couldn't help but notice he had a nice body, pretty eyes and a cute smile. If she had met him in her teens she would have jumped at the chance to go out with him, but experience told her there was no point in even entertaining the idea - he wouldn't stick around for long. 

Yet Rosanna couldn't get him out of her mind, wondering what it would be like to go out with him, to kiss him, even wondering what he was like in bed -afterall it had been a LONG time for her and those pretty eyes had a wicked glint to them.

Wondering what he would be like with Alexia and Maria, and more importantly what the twins would think of him, she already knew they'd love Eina, the pair having pestered her ever since they moved for a puppy. 

Hearing the bells chime out three o'clock, Rosanna dried her eyes in an attempt to convince herself as much as anyone else that she was okay, before grabbing her car keys, deciding to pick Alexia and Maria up in the car rather than walking today. 

*

**Thursday**

Wrapping herself up in her coat and hat, scarf and gloves, the weather having turned cold over night, Rosanna left her home in the afternoon as normal and walked to the usual bench in the park. 

Sitting on the bench, staring out into the distance, Rosanna watched as the storm clouds got closer and closer, not surprised to see the park empty, but still sad that Pol and Eina weren't there. 

Staying there for a while until the cold set in and she started shivering, Rosanna wondered if Pol was avoiding her, or if he was just at home, tucked up and warm, as she wished she was. She wondered if he would have still asked her out if he'd known about Alexia and Maria, history told her no, but something in her heart kept saying yes he would have. 

Eventually realising Pol probably wasn't going to be at the park today, Rosanna set off home, figuring catching her death of cold over a guy she'd known three days was stupid. Taking one last look around the park, she went back the way she came, deciding the afternoon would be better spent writing, completely oblivious to the hazel eyes watching her from the far set of park gates. 

* 

Leaning against the gate, Eina pulling to go inside the park, Pol just stood rooted to the spot, wanting to go and sit with Rosanna but something stopping him. She'd run away at lightening speed when he'd asked her out, not giving any real explanation just saying she couldn't go out with him. 

Yet there she was the next day, sat on their usual bench with no signs of her notebooks or anything else, just sitting there waiting for him to show up.

But still something stopped him going and talking to her. 

Something had spooked her enough to make her bolt, and Pol wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was so wrong with him that just him asking a woman out was enough to make her literally run away. 

Noticing her get up and walk away in the direction she always did, so too did Pol turn and leave, pulling Eina's lead they set off home, the storm growing closer and colder, wanting to get indoors before it hit. 

*

**Friday**

Heading to the park earlier than usual, feeling guilty for not going and talking to Rosanna when he saw her the day before, Pol sat on their usual bench, throwing a tennis ball for Eina - who abandoned the game and chased a squirrel up a tree instead. 

As the park got busier with more people venturing out since the storm had passed over night, Pol called Eina back to put her on her lead, and the two of them waited and waited to see if Rosanna showed up. 

*

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Running out of the school gates, Alexia and Maria jumped into their mother's arms, Rosanna wrapping them in a massive hug and kissing each of them.

"Hello my little princesses," grinning as she felt the girls arms squeeze her, Rosanna finally managed to get Pol out of her mind, focusing instead on the weekend she had planned with Alexia and Maria beginning with their usual Friday afternoon swimming lessons, followed by takeaway and Disney films when they got home, with the added bonus of looking at holidays tonight. "Did you both have a good day at school?" 

"Yes, Mama," chorusing as they pulled free of Rosanna's arms, Alexia and Maria each took a painting from their little book bag and showed them to Rosanna. 

"Oh wow look at these, they're very good girls." 

"Look Mama, mine's a puppy!" 

"I can see that Alexia, its a very good puppy," laughing as the girls bounced up and down, not a day passing without them making their desire for a puppy known to her, Rosanna took Maria's painting from her. "And Maria, your's is a puppy too?" 

"Yes Mama!" 

"Well," kneeling down in front of them, an arm around each of them, Rosanna smiled, "if you two are both very good girls, in the summer holidays once we're back from our trip, we can get a dog."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Squeeling with excitement both Alexia and Maria jumped up and down and hugged their mother. 

"Can we really Mama?" 

"Yes, but only if you're good, and as long as you help to look after it, that means feeding, walking and cleaning up after it." 

"We will! We will! We will!" 

*

After setting off to the swimming pool with two very happy and very compliant little girls, Rosanna held a hand of each of them, the girls walking along telling her all about what had happened at school. 

"Mama! Look Mama a puppy!" Pulling on Rosanna's arm, Maria shouted excitedly, walking over the grass towards the husky laid in the sun. 

"Yes Maria, a pu...ppy," trailing off, Rosanna looked like a deer caught in headlights as she let go of the twin's hands and they ran off to pet the dog. 

"Can we pet your puppy Mister, please?" Alexia looked up at Pol smiling sweetly, the picture of childhood innocence. 

"Yeah, sure."

"What's she called?"

"Eina," watching as Eina settled into being fussed by both girls, Pol then turned his attention to Rosanna. "Rosa." 

"Hi Pol," avoiding his gaze, Rosanna watched Alexia and Maria with Eina instead. 

"These are your daughters?" Smiling kindly at her, the pieces starting to fall into place: where she ran off to at three o'clock, what her family meeting probably was, and possibly why she had run off in tears the other day, Pol walked over to Rosanna. 

"Yes, Alexia patting Eina, and Maria hugging her," voice tiny, feeling embarassed and stupid, Rosanna finally looked eyes with him. 

"Why didn't you tell me you have children?" 

"I'm a single mother from a strict catholic family, who at 17 got pregnant with twins. People don't usually want to get to know me when they find that out." 

"Rosa," putting his arms around her, Pol pulled her close to him, wiping away the tear that was tracking down her cheek. 

"Sorry, I have to get them to their swimming lessons," wiping her eyes, Rosanna turned back to her daughters. "Alexia, Maria, come on." 

"Aww, Mama," hugging Eina - the puppy in her absolute element with all the attention she was getting - the twins looked up at Rosanna with hopeful eyes. 

"Now." 

"Okay, bye bye Eina," pouting, Alexia and Maria walked back over to Rosanna and Pol, handing him Eina's lead. 

"Maybe me and Eina could walk with you?"

"Please Mama, please Mama!" 

"Okay, that would be nice," smiling at how happy her daughters looked as they started stroking Eina again, Rosanna let herself be pulled into Pol's side as a strong arm went around her shoulder. "Girls, this is Mama's friend Pol." 

"Hello Pol." 

"Hello girls." 

"Pol, these are my little girls Alexia, and Maria." 

"Hello Alexia, hello Maria." 

"Are you Mama's boyfriend?" 

"Maria!" 

"What? Aunty Mila said you have to find a boyfriend." 

"Enough," turning bright red, Rosanna barely dared look in Pol's direction, instead telling her daughters to get going. "Come on now, swimming lessons, we don't want to be late." 

Letting twins walk a few paces ahead, one of them either side of Eina, Pol turned to Rosanna and whispered, "so why does Aunty Mila say you have to find a boyfriend?" 

Cheeks turning scarlet, Rosanna elbowed him playfully, "Camila is my best friend, and she knows my relationships at the moment are with a bottle of Pinot Grigio and last a few days." 

"Sounds like you need a proper man in your life, Rosa," winking at her and watching her blush even more, Pol thought better of the second half of his comment, content instead just to hold her close to him. 

"You're all terrible," shaking her head, willing her face to return to a normal colour, Rosanna finally smiled genuinely, things feeling right. 

"Can I ask you something, Rosa?" 

"Can it wait until the girls are in their lessons?" 

"Of course." 

*

"Bye bye Pol, bye bye Eina," hugging the husky pup one last time, Alexia and Maria bounded into the leisure centre, closely followed by Rosanna who promised Pol she would be back soon. 

"Mama?" 

"Yes Maria," Rosanna eyed the youngest of her twins suspiciously as she got them into their swimsuits. 

"Are you going swimming too?" 

"Not today girls-" 

"-She's seeing Pol." 

"Alexia!" Blushing again as she finished tying up Alexia's hair, Rosanna packed their school uniforms into their backpacks and put them in the locker. 

"Is he your boyfriend Mama? Aunty Mila said you have to find a boyfriend." 

"Aunty Mila is in trouble when I see her." 

"If Pol was your boyfriend we could play with Eina all the time." 

"That is enough both of you," crouching down in front of them, Rosanna put her arms around them, kissing them both on the cheek. "Now go have fun you too, I'll see you when you come out." 

Watching the girls running off to the pool, Rosanna went outside to find Pol and Eina, who were sat at a table outside the coffee shop across the road. 

"Hi," standing nervously next to the table, Rosanna shifted from foot to foot as she chewed her lip. 

"Sit down Rosa," smiling kindly, Pol did his best to try and ease Rosanna's nerves. 

"So what did you want to ask me?" 

"Why did you run away on Wednesday?" 

"Pol," sighing, Rosanna was about to protest, until she looked at Pol's kicked puppy eyes and gave in. "Because I was scared." 

"Of what?" 

"I was scared that if I told you I was a single mother that you wouldn't like me, and that scared me because I like you," looking away, anywhere but at Pol, Rosanna fussed Eina, feeling stupid. 

"What? Why would you think that?" Reaching out, Pol squeezed her hand, confused as to why she was so nervous. 

"My family disowned me just for giving birth to them, their father ran out about an hour after I told him I was pregnant." 

"Rosa..." trailing off as the waitress came over and took their drink order, each of them ordering a coffee, and Pol ordering cake too, which he planned on sharing with Rosanna anyway.

"Almost every guy I've met since them has run for his life as soon as I told them about Alexia and Maria, and the couple that didn't weren't exactly thrilled about doing anything with my girls, they only wanted to see me if I got a baby sitter." Shrugging, Rosanna wiped away the stray tear on her cheek. "Alexia and Maria are my world, and they are always going to be my priority." 

"Rosa, they're your daughters of course they are your priority-" 

"-We come as a set, me, Alexia and Maria, and I need someone who accepts us as a package deal." 

"Thank you," smiling politely as the waitress placed their drinks and cake on the table, Pol then turned back to Rosanna. "Look Rosa, honestly, I like you, and Alexia and Maria are such adorable girls, even if they're plotting to steal Eina." 

"Yeah, she is in danger of being stolen," laughing genuinely, feeling herself begin to relax, Rosanna eyed up the piece of cake on the table. "I promised them we could get a dog this summer, they've been pestering me since we moved." 

"Rosa," suddenly turning serious, Pol lifted her hand to his lips, smiling at the way she blushed. "Can I take you, and Alexia and Maria, and probably Eina out on a date?" 

"I'd really like that, Pol."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write the date at some point if people want? I was just worried it would get a bit rambly if I wrote it allas one.


	5. Part 2 - Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a lot longer than intended, oops! Enjoy! 
> 
> Also rating change [M]

**Saturday**

Laying on the living room floor in between Alexia and Maria, Rosanna grinned as her phone buzzed with another message from Pol, confirming their plans for the following day, the twins busy picking out a hotel for their summer holiday based on the swimming pool and slides. 

"I like this one, Mama," Alexia announced as she pointed to one hotel in Mallorca with its own on site water park. 

"Do you now 'Lexi?" Pulling the brochure in front of her so all three of them could see it, Rosanna quickly totted up the basic price, deciding that she could in fact afford to take them there. "What do you think of it Mari'?" 

"I like it, can we go there Mama?" Looking up at Rosanna with big innocent blue eyes, her sister mirroring her on their mother's other side, Maria fluttered her eyelashes. "Please Mama."

"We will go to the travel agent's after school on Tuesday," rolling over onto her back, Rosanna smiled as her girls dived against her and cuddled into her side. "And we will see if we can go to that one." 

"Yay!" 

"Mama."

"Yes 'Lexi?" 

"You know you said we can get a puppy?" 

"Yes?" Looking suspiciously at Alexia, Rosanna then eyed up Maria, who also had a big smirk on her face. 

"Can we get one like Eina?" 

"Maybe, why do you want a puppy like Eina?" 

"Because," Maria took over from her sister, "she's really cool, like a little wolf!" 

"So you want a little wolf?" 

"Yes! Please Mama please!" Shouting together, almost deafening their mother, the girls went back to their innocent eyed look, both staring at Rosanna. 

"Maybe." 

"Mama." 

"Yes Mari'?" 

"Is Pol coming on holiday with us?" 

Sighing, Rosanna rolled her eyes, neither of the girls letting the subject of Pol drop since she had explained to them the night before about Pol planning on taking them all out on a date on the Sunday. 

_"Who is Pol?"_

Jumping at the sound of her best friend's voice, Camila having entered unheard, Rosanna laughed as Alexia and Maria launched themselves at their Aunty Mila. 

"Aunty Mila, Aunty Mila!" 

"Yes Maria?" Crouching down and putting an arm around each of the girls, Camila looked over to Rosanna who visibly cringed. 

"Mama has a boyfriend!" 

"Maria!" 

"Does she now?" Face lighting up with glee at the prospect of gossip and of her friend finally finding someone, Camila walked the girls over to the sofa. 

"Yes, he's called Pol, and he has a puppy called Eina, and he's taking her on a date tomorrow," Alexia grinned as she filled in her honourary aunt, taking the opportunity as only Maria had been told to be quiet. 

"Alexia! Enough, both of you," Rosanna blushed bright red, only intriguing Camila more. 

"So Mama has a boyfriend called Pol and he has a puppy?" 

"This is your fault Missus," pointing at Camila as she got to her feet, Rosanna disappeared to put the kettle on. 

"I did nothing." 

"Right you two," returning to the living room Rosanna directed the girls through to the kitchen dinner, Camila following behind. "Homework time." 

"But Mama," whining and looking up at their mother, Alexia and Maria smiled sweetly. 

"Homework, now," giving the girls a pointed stare until they sat at the table, Rosanna set to making coffee for her and Camila. 

"So," grinning as she sat down at the breakfast bar, Camila looked up at her friend, them close enough to Alexia and Maria to keep an eye on them but not close enough that the twins would overhear them. "Pol with a puppy called Eina?"

"Yes," Rosanna was unable to keep the smile off her face, especially when her phone went off again with another message from Pol. "Pol with a puppy called Eina." 

"Tell me about him."

"What do you want to know?" 

"How did you two meet?" 

"I was in the park writing and he asked if I minded him sitting on my bench, we just got talking," still unable to stop smiling, Rosanna kept looking around to make sure the twins were doing their homework and not listening to her and Camila. 

"Is he good looking?" 

"Yes," blushing under her friend's gaze, Rosanna took a sip of her coffee. 

"Come on, tell me more." 

"He's got gorgeous hazel eyes, dark hair, a couple of tattoos on his wrists, very nice arms, and," turning again to make sure Alexia and Maria were busy working, Rosanna grinned, "and abs I wanna eat my dinner off of." 

"He's a fast worker isn't he?" 

"Oh shut up! He had a very tight t-shirt on." 

"Nice ass?" 

"Mhmm." 

"Big di-" 

"-Mila! Little ears around," cheeks turning scarlet, having drawn more attention from the girls with her response than Camila's question, Rosanna shook her head not expecting anything less from her best friend. "I don't know." 

"Well when you do find out," smirking at her best friend, Camila's voice had what Rosanna called 'the tone', making the young mother groan. "Make sure you're careful, no more little princesses running around yet." 

"I don't like you any more," dropping her head to the worktop, feeling mortified, Rosanna whined. "Please stop." 

"So do you want me to look after the girls tomorrow?" 

"No, they're coming with us." 

"Really?" Smiling, genuinely happy that Rosanna had found someone who wanted to get to know Alexia and Maria as well, Camila pressed for more details. "Where's he taking the three of you?" 

"He's taking us for a picnic up in the Tristaina Lakes...don't laugh." 

"I'm sorry, it just wasn't what I was expecting."

"Well I think its cute, the weather forecast is good, Alexia and Maria can run around and play with Eina, and me and Pol can get to know each other." 

"Well any time you want to _get to know each other better_ , just give me a call and I'll have the twins for the night."

"Thanks for the offer but your services won't be needed tomorrow," finishing her coffee, Rosanna put her mug in the dishwasher before going to check how Alexia and Maria were getting on with their homework. 

* 

"What are you going to wear?" Finishing her second coffee, Camila smiled at Rosanna. 

"I don't know, I'll find something I guess," shrugging, Rosanna thought about all the things she had in her wardrobe and what was suitable for the date, already knowing what to put the girls in but no idea for herself. 

"You guess?" Rolling her eyes at her friend, Camila shook her head as Rosanna's lack of self confidence began to show through. "Rosa, you are gorgeous, don't sell yourself short, show him your figure, show off that arse, show off those tits-" 

"-My tits are tiny." 

"No they're not, they're just right and they want to be shown off." 

"Mama Mama! We've finished!" Running over to where Rosanna and Camila were sat, Alexia and Maria proudly showed their mother their homework books. 

"Well done girls, why don't you two tidy up the table and I'll check these for you?" Smiling as the twins walked back over to the table and tidied their things away, Rosanna quickly checked their homework was in order while Camila cleared away their cups. 

"Alexia, Maria," crouching between the girls, Camila grinned at Rosanna, "do you think we should find a nice outfit for Mama to wear for Pol tomorrow?" 

"Yes!" Shouting in unison the twins bounded off upstairs to Rosanna's room before Rosanna could protest. 

"I hate you sometimes." 

"No you don't," directing Rosanna towards the stairs, Camila shook her head, "now come on, let's find you something that'll make Pol's jeans tight!" 

*

**Sunday**  

With Alexia and Maria settled in front of the television, Rosanna paced around her living room, Pol already 15 minutes late to pick them up and her feeling more and more nervous with every minute that ticked by. 

*

Pol: Hi, sorry I'm running late, I'll be there in about 10mins x

Rosa: Okay. Everything alright? x

Pol: Yeah, I'll explain later. See you soon xx

* 

"Mama, where's Pol and Eina?" 

"They're running late, they'll be here soon Princess don't worry," trying to reassure herself as much as the twins, Rosanna continued to pace around the room, her girls watching her curiously. 

"Mama, why aren't you wearing what Aunty Mila picked out?" 

"Because I feel better in this dress than the one Aunty Mila picked out," Rosanna smoothed down the front of her dress, a simple knee length turquoise dress in a shirt style, slightly low cut and buttoned down the front, with a black waist cincher belt and black Doc Martens style ankle boots. Jumping at the sound of the doorbell, Rosanna chuckled as Alexia and Maria sprung up from the sofa and raced off to answer the door. 

"Pol! Eina!" Barely giving Pol chance to get through the door, the twins dived at Eina and cuddled up to her happily. 

"Hi," smiling shyly as Pol negotiated the Alexia-Maria-Eina pile up in the hallway, Rosanna felt her heart racing as he got closer to her. 

"Hey you," Pol leaned in and hugged Rosanna, kissing her cheek, grinning as he felt her hands rest on his waist. "You look beautiful Rosa." 

"Thank you," blushing slightly, Rosanna looked him up and down, Pol looking gorgeous in his tight black jeans and blue chequed shirt. "You look nice too." 

"Thank you, Alexia and Maria look lovely too in their little dresses," opening and closing his mouth a few times, Pol blushed as he looked between Rosanna and the identical twins who were still happily fussing Eina. "Erm-" 

"-Alexia is wearing the red dress wth daisies, and Maria is wearing the purple dress with the day of the dead skulls." 

"Sorry." 

"Don't worry," resting a hand on his arm, Rosanna smiled reassuringly, "most people have to ask, once you get to know them it'll be easy to tell them apart...Alexia, Maria." 

"Yes Mama?" 

"Put Eina down," chuckling at the chorus of 'aww Mama', as the twins trudged over to her and Pol, Rosanna crouched down in front of them. "She'll still be there in a minute, now, cardigans and shoes my little Princesses." 

Watching as Alexia and Maria put their little black ankle boots on that were almost the same as her's and picked up their cardigans that matched their dresses, Rosanna smiled and leaned into Pol's side, smile growing even wider when he instinctively put his arm around her. 

"We're ready Mama!" Jumping up, Alexia ran back over to Rosanna and Pol, her sister close behind her, both pausing waiting for their mother to nod that they were allowed to go back to cuddling Eina. 

"You know you've lost her, don't you?" Turning to Pol, his hand still on her hip, Rosanna smiled playfully. "They're never going to let you have her back." 

"I know, I'll have to steal her back when they're not looking," squeezing Rosanna's hip, Pol grinned when her arm came to rest on his back. "Are you ready to go?" 

"We will be in a few minutes," turning back to the Alexia-Maria-Eina pile up, Rosanna told the twins, "right Princesses, do either of you need the bathroom before we go out?" 

"No." 

"No." 

"Are you sure?" Watching as the girls disappeared up the stairs to the bathroom, taking Eina with them, Rosanna waited until they were out of sight before facing Pol again. "Hi." 

"H-" cut off before he could even get a word out, Pol smiled as Rosanna's lips landed on his and her arms went around his neck, him responding by pulling her close, one hand running through her hair as the other stayed wrapped around her waist. "Hi, Rosa." 

"Are you okay?" Smiling, unable to stop, Pol's everpresent happiness and excitement infectious, Rosanna wiped the lipstick from around Pol's mouth. 

"Yeah, I just had to nip down to my brother's and drop his bike off." 

"Oh?" 

"It needed a bit of work doing to it so that's what I did yesterday, but my sister-in-law wouldn't let me leave until I'd told her who I was all dressed up for." 

"I'm really glad its me you're all dressed up for," leaning in, Rosanna pecked a quick kiss to his lips as she heard Alexia and Maria coming back down the stairs. 

"Me too, Rosa," grinning, Pol quickly squeezed Rosanna's hips, before letting her go and tend to the twins. 

"Right girlies, are you both ready?" 

"Yes Mama!" Excitable as ever, Alexia and Maria ran to the door with Eina, while Rosanna picked up her handbag and keys and their coats. 

Ushering them all out of the house, Rosanna made no attempts to hide the fact that she was staring at Pol's arse as he walked down the front steps to his car, carrying the twin's booster car seats.

Watching as Pol fitted Alexia and Maria's booster seats and helped the girls into the car making sure they were strapped in properly, Rosanna sighed happily, unable to believe that a week earlier she had no idea who Pol was, him fitting into their lives as though he had always been there. 

Chuckling as she watched the interactions between Pol and her daughters, Pol now putting Eina in the backseat, clipping a special belt onto her collar and fastening it in the middle seat between Alexia and Maria - much to the girls' excitement - Rosanna felt a sense of warmth spreading through her, the way Alexia and Maria had taken to Pol, and the way he'd taken to them, laughing and joking in a way no man she'd been involved with before ever had. 

"What?" Laughing nervously as he closed the rear car door, Pol suddenly felt self-conscious under Rosanna's gaze. 

"Nothing," shaking her head, Rosanna walked up to Pol and took his hands, knowing the twins were pre-occupied with Eina she leaned in to kiss him, once again wiping the lipstick from around his mouth. "You're just so cute with them." 

"Well they're very lovely girls, just like their Mama," smiling, Pol wiped Rosanna's smudged lipstick from around her mouth, everything feeling just... _right_ , with her and her daughters. "And I think having Eina helps."

"Just a bit, I promised them we could get a puppy during the summer holidays and yesterday they asked if we can get a little wolf like Eina." 

"Aww bless them," cupping Rosanna's face, Pol leaned in to kiss her again, not realising that Alexia and Maria were watching. 

"Oooooohh!" Giggling and making kissy faces in the car, Alexia and Maria went back to fussing Eina leaving Rosanna and Pol redfaced next to the car.

"Sorry," clearing his throat, Pol shifted awkwardly. 

"Its okay, I don't know what else I expected from them," Rosanna quickly pecked another kiss to Pol's lips, before turning to get in the car, Pol stopping her and opening the door for her. "Thank you." 

Climbing into the driver's seat, Pol started the car, turning back to talk to Alexia and Maria, "are you two comfortable back there?"

"Yes, Pol!"

"And is Eina fastened in and happy?" 

"Yes, Pol!" 

"Good," laughing as the girls cuddled up to Eina, Pol turned to Rosanna, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "And is Mama comfortable and happy?" 

"Yes, I am." 

"Are their seats in right? I wasn't totally sure?" Talking much faster and much more nervously, Pol started to show his first signs of vulnerability. 

"Yes they are, I watched you putting them in."

"Okay, good," taking his hand back, Pol checked his mirror and pulled out into the road. "Lets get this show on the road...I spy, with my little eye..." 

*

With the car parked up a short walk away from the lake, Pol clipped two short leads onto Eina's harness, one for Alexia and one for Maria, before offering the main lead to Rosanna. Picking up the picnic basket and blanket in one hand, Pol nervously slid the other around Rosanna's waist, relaxing when she leaned into his side and did the same. 

The five of them set off along the dusty hiking trail, Eina in front with Alexia and Maria either side of her, both clutching their lead, not realising that Rosanna had the main lead, Pol and Rosanna following a few feet behind them. Every so often Alexia and Maria would stop and point out a strange new flower they'd never seen before, or a butterfly or a bird, and either Rosanna or Pol would tell them what it was. 

Reaching the shoreline of the lake, Pol spread the blanket across the ground next to a big boulder, driving a large corkscrew spike into the ground he fastened a long chain to the spike and to Eina's harness, letting the pup run around with the twins but not go too far. 

Sitting on the blanket and leaning back against the boulder, Rosanna smiled as she watched her daughters playing happily with Eina, resting her head on Pol's shoulder when he sat down next to her. 

"Its beautiful here," arm slipping around Pol's waist, Rosanna sighed, feeling completely relaxed and at ease with Pol. "Thank you for bringing us here." 

"A beautiful place for a beautiful lady." 

"Cheesy Espargaro, but thank you," blushing slightly as she did whenever he complimented her, Rosanna smiled as Pol pressed their mouths together, one hand cupping her face, the other around her waist. 

"I should be the one thanking you," grinning, Pol pecked another kiss to her lips, "thank you for saying yes, eventually." 

"Yeah, sorry about freaking out and running away the first time," looking away, still feeling embarassed about the way she'd reacted the first time he'd asked her out. 

"I'm sorry people made you feel like you had to, like you had to hide being a single mother. Alexia and Maria are both lovely little girls, and both very pretty, just like their Mama." 

"Thank you..." trailing off as the twins came running over, Eina not far behind them, Rosanna grabbed her phone from her bag and took a photo of the three of them as they curled up together on the blanket, Alexia and Maria looking like butter wouldn't melt. 

"Mama, can we have food now, please?" 

"You'll have to ask Pol." 

"Pol, please can we have food now?" 

"Of course you can girls," opening the picnic basket and placing it in front of the twins, Pol smiled, "dig in." 

Jumping up, Alexia and Maria rummaged through the basket, pulling out sandwiches and crisps to start with, both about to tuck in when Rosanna cleared her throat and they both looked up at her. 

"Alexia, Maria, what do you say to Pol?" 

"Thank you." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome girls," filling Eina's food and water bowls, Pol passed one each to Alexia and Maria for them to put down in front of the little wolf. 

"So, have you two had fun playing with Eina?" Looking through the basket, Rosanna picked out a sandwich, leaning back against Pol as she listened to the twins telling them about running around the shoreline playing games with Eina. 

Smiling as twins scoffed down their food, Pol smiled and watched as they ran off again to play with Eina, "they'll all sleep well tonight." 

"If they get their way Eina will be sleeping with them tonight," taking a sip of the homemade lemonade Pol had brought, Rosanna almost choked as she laughed at the sad eyed look Pol gave her. 

"She is still my dog!" 

"Look, its not their fault, I taught them all about sharing, they just want to share her," shrugging, Rosanna looked up Pol with the best innocent face she could muster. 

"So its your fault," playfully nudging Rosanna, Pol yelped when she returned the dig, pulling her into a kiss to end her retalliation. Mouths moving gently against each other, Pol licked along Rosanna's bottom lip until she let him in, slowly exploring each other's mouths for the first time, until the sound of the girls laughing reminded them where they were, and they pulled away, smiling as they stared into each other's eyes before returning to leaning against the boulder watching Alexia and Maria throwing a tennis ball for Eina. 

Picking out another sandwich, Rosanna savoured the taste of the fresh homemade bread. "This bread is really good." 

"Thanks, I wish I could take credit but Laura, my sister-in-law, made it." 

"Well if she ever has a surplus of bread, send it my way." 

"I'll tell her that," squeezing Rosanna tighter into his side, Pol reached into the basket and took out the rest of the loaf of bread and some soft cheese, chuckling at the way Rosanna's eyes widened. 

"Just in case you for some reason think I'm all ladylike and refined, I'm about to ruin your illusions!" 

"So the way to your heart is fresh bread and cheese, followed by Malteasers?" 

"Damn it you see right through me," ripping off chunks of the bread, Rosanna spread the cheese across it, offering some to Pol before she ate some herself, making over exaggerated, borderline orgasmic noises, making Pol groan. 

"Fucking hell, Rosa!" 

"Language! Little ears around." 

"Sorry," looking around to make sure Alexia and Maria were far enough away that they wouldn't hear, "but I could say the same about the noises you were making." 

"I was just enjoying my food," looking up innocently at Pol, Rosanna locked eyes with him as she ate another piece of bread, making the same noises as before. 

"Hnnng, Rosa!" Shifting awkwardly as his jeans suddenly felt tighter, Pol whined as Rosanna licked her fingers clean. "You are aware that your daughters are a few metres away? And when you do that it makes me want to jump on you?" 

"Okay sorry, I'll stop now," putting the remaining bread back in the basket, Rosanna went back to her normal self, leaning against Pol again as she watched Alexia and Maria laying in the sun cuddled up to Eina. "Thank you for today, I think the girls are really enjoying themselves, and I am too."

"I'm glad, Sweetheart," pressing another kiss to Rosanna's lips, Pol pulled her into his lap, wanting to feel closer to her, Rosanna sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest, their fingers laces together across her stomach. "Oh, by the way, there's cake and sweets and stuff in a bag in the bottom of the basket under the napkins." 

"Ooh..." rifling through the basket, Rosanna found the cotton bag with enough sweet things to put a diabetic in a coma. 

"I wasn't sure what Alexia and Maria are allowed, if they are allowed sugary sweet things, so I hid it." 

"Aww that's so cute. They are, not every day, but they are allowed some sweets, and given how much running around they've done today I think they can have their pick of what they want." 

"Maria! Alexia!" Shouting to the two girls, Pol spread the contents of the cotton bag over the blanket. 

"Yes Pol?" Running back from where they were playing near the water, with Eina running alongside them, Alexia and Maria both grinned wide when they spotted all the treats laid out on the blanket. "Can we have sweets? Please Mama please!?" 

"You can my little princesses," smiling as the girls faces lit up as they raked through the pile of sweets to find their favourites, Rosanna snatched the bag of Malteasers before they found it and put it next to her and Pol, him chuckling at her. 

"Rosa, did you just steal Malteasers from your six year old daughters?" 

"No, I just took them before they could see them!" 

Shaking his head and laughing, Pol took a packet of Eina treats from the basket and passed them to Alexia and Maria, "there you go, you two can be in charge of giving Eina her treats." 

Smiling as the girl's faces lit up at being in charge of something Eina related, Rosanna relaxed back against Pol, both of them happy just to watch the twins enjoying themselves. 

*

As Alexia and Maria laid in the grass next to Eina, having tired themselves out playing and running around, Rosanna packed up what was left of the picnic before snuggling up next to Pol again, feeling happier than she had done for a very long time after playing numerous games with Pol and the girls, and taking many, many silly photos. 

"They look worn out, bless them." 

"Yeah, hopefully they'll sleep well tonight and it'll be easier getting them up for school in the morning." 

"Just say when you want to set off back," trying not to sound too dejected at the prospect of their day ending soon, Pol knew Rosanna would need to get the girls home soon. 

"Not yet," checking her watch and checking the girls were actually still awake, "maybe in about half an hour or so, I don't want to go just yet." 

"Me neither, Sweetheart." Staying curled up together for a while, just enjoying being with each other, both Pol and Rosanna felt like they had found in each other what they had been looking for, Pol eventually broke the silence, nervously broaching the subject of Rosanna's family. "Do you see much of your family?" 

"Nope," shrugging matter-of-factly, Rosanna turned to look at Pol, her face betraying no emotion. "They didn't speak to me for about 18 months after they found out I was pregnant, and since then I used to see them once a year, around Christmas we all meet up in Girona for an afternoon, exchange cards. My parents don't buy presents for the girls, they will buy them for my nieces and nephews, because my siblings were all married when they were born, but I wasn't so Alexia and Maria go without. So I decided now they're old enough to understand that I'm not taking them anymore. I told my family I don't want my daughters to be told they're not as good as their cousins, my parents just said I should have thought of that before I opened my legs." 

"That's awful, Rosa, I'm so sorry," tightening his grip on Rosanna's waist, Pol pressed a kiss to her cheek, wanting to protect her in some way.

"Its okay," shrugging, trying to hide the hurt, wishing she'd not said anything but feeling so comfortable around Pol that it felt safe to tell him, Rosanna leaned into him, letting him protect her from her past. "They briefly got in touch when they realised I had the money to move up here, but I told them where to get off, so now we're back to not speaking." 

"Its their loss, Sweetheart, if they don't want you and the girls in their lives." 

"Yeah, I guess so, it used to upset me, I've worked and put myself through night school and made a life for myself and Alexia and Maria, yet half my siblings have never worked a day in their life, just popping out kids and claiming welfare, but they're married so my parents are happy with that arrangement." 

"How many siblings do you have?" 

"Five. Two older brothers, one older sister, one younger sister and one younger brother," taking another sip of her drink, Rosanna turned back to watch Alexia and Maria, still laid in the grass with Eina between them. "Sorry, you don't need to listen to me whinge about my family." 

"Its fine, I don't mind." 

"How about you? What are your family like?" 

"There's my older brother Aleix, he and Laura live in Sispony with their beagles Pippa and Zuki. Laura's an interior designer, and Aleix runs a motoX track with our friends Ricky and Ferran, and they compete too." 

"That sounds interesting, do you ride?" 

"I do, and sometimes I go and help out when they've got big events on if Ricky and Ferran are competing, what about you, do you ride?" 

"Not since before I had Alexia and Maria, I've been to Ponts a couple of times when I was about 16, and another one I can't remember the name of, I think its near Lleida." 

"Rufea?" 

"Yes! Rufea that's the one, I've been there a few times." 

"The brothers who run Rufea are Ricky and Ferran's biggest rivals." 

"Ah, so we don't admit to going to Rufea then?" Nudging Pol playfully, Rosanna curled up against him again, feeling relaxed again. 

"No we do not," chuckling as he nudged Rosanna back, Pol rearranged them so she was curled into his side with her head resting on his chest. 

"So just you and Aleix, or are there more of you?" Feeling comfortable in Pol's arms, Rosanna absentmindedly ran her fingers over the defined muscles of his stomach.

"We have a little sister, Mariona, she still lives with our parents in Granollers, she's studying fashion at college. She was looking at universities last time I spoke to her, to do design, she's really good too." 

"Aw that's good," grinning, the way Pol spoke so warmly about his family making her like him even more. Before she was able to ask Pol any more about his family, the pair found themselves divebombed by Alexia and Maria, "hello Princesses." 

"Hello Mama," the twins rearranged themselves so Alexia was cuddled into Pol's side opposite Rosanna, and Maria was laid on Pol's chest, both of them wrapped up in Pol's and Rosanna's arms, and Eina wandering back over to lay against Rosanna's back. Rosanna chuckled as both Alexia and Maria sighed contentedly, both looking as though they were about to fall asleep.

"Are you tired, girlies?" Wondering how he was supposed to move with Alexia and Maria asleep on him, Pol just laughed at their little 'hmm' responses, both girls exhausted after a day running around by the lake. 

"Come on you two," sitting up, and shivering at the loss of contact, Rosanna gathered up the twins' cardigans and coats and started to dressed Alexia while Pol dressed Maria. 

Gathering the rest of their things up and putting Eina on her leads, Alexia and Maria taking a lead each, the four of them set off back to the car, Alexia and Maria falling asleep almost as soon as they were strapped into the back of the car, a subdued Eina in between them. 

Taking advantage of the twins being asleep in the car, Pol and Rosanna stood next to the car, arms around each other, exploring the other's mouth, until Pol mouthed along her jaw, nipping her earlobe. 

"Pol," pulling away, Rosanna grinned, wicked glint in her eyes, "not here, they'll be straight to bed when we get back." 

"Rosa," pretty much growling at her, Pol eventually let go of Rosanna, opening the car door for her before getting in the driver's side and setting off back to La Massana. 

*

After arriving back home, Rosanna put the two very tired girls to bed, them reluctantly saying goodbye to Eina, and Pol. Luckily for Rosanna both Alexia snd Maria were too tired to quiz her about Pol and whether or not he was her boyfriend now, and when they would see Eina again. 

Once she was sure the girls were settled, and their uniforms and bags were ready for school the next day, Rosanna went back down stairs and joined Pol sat on the sofa. 

"Hi, mind if I sit next to you?" 

"Hey you," reaching out, Pol took Rosanna's hands and pulled her to him so she was straddling his lap. "Of course not, although I prefer it when you're sat on me." 

"You are terrible," smirking as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Rosanna leaned in and claimed his lips in a seering kiss that left them both breathless. 

"Guilty, but I don't hear you complaining," cheeky grin on his face, Pol ran his hands down Rosanna's back, cupping her arse and pressing her against him. "I wanna hear you moan though...I love how easy it is to make you blush." 

"You wanna go home on your own right now?" Mock sulking, Rosanna pouted until Pol's lips landed on hers. 

"Definitely not." 

"Then stop being mean," batting Pol with a cushion and pushing him backwards so he was laid on the sofa, Rosanna laid down, blanketing his body with her own. "Put your mouth to better use." 

"How can I say 'no' to that?" Reaching up to claim Rosanna's lips, Pol tangled one hand up in her hair, the other trailing down her spine and grabbing her arse, smiling at the way she hummed her approval and rolled her hips against him. "Fuck." 

"Not yet...urgh," groaning at the sound of movement upstairs, Rosanna dropped her head onto Pol's shoulder. "Sorry." 

"And you thought they'd both be asleep as soon as they went to bed." 

"The one time I really need them to be asleep...are you at work tomorrow?" 

"Nope, I'm off until Thursday, why?" 

"Because they'll be at school and I'll have this place all to myself."

"Will you now?" 

"Indeed, want to keep me company?" Chuckling at the way Pol's eyes widen, Rosanna ran a finger along his bottom lip, "is that a yes?" 

"Mmm, its a yes, Sweetheart," slapping her arse, Pol smirked at the way she yelped, more out of surprise than anything else. "Does that mean you're going to kick me out now to go home all by my lonesome?" 

"Well, first I was going to flash my titties at you so you had something to think about in bed," winking, Rosanna yelped again as Pol wrestled her so he was on top of her, his eyes full of mischief as he crashes their mouths together again. "Pol..." pulling away breathless, Rosanna whimpered as Pol's fingers danced across her chest. "You do know this is going to end up being painfully frustrating?" 

"Is this your way of kicking me out?" 

"Not exactly," sitting up, Rosanna pulled Pol into one last hard kiss. Pulling away, Rosanna looked around confused, "where's Eina gon...the little buggers!" 

"What?" 

"They've been down and snuck Eina upstairs," shaking her head, not sure whether to be annoyed or amused at her daughters and their sneakiness, Rosanna turned to Pol. "I'm gonna go and check." 

Getting to the twin's bedroom, Rosanna stuck her head around the door, the sight making her smile, Alexia and Maria asleep in Maria's bed with Eina curled up in the middle of them. 

"Pol," calling down to Pol to come and join her, Rosanna looked up at him sheepishly. "I am so sorry...but, since Eina is clearly sleeping over, do you want to too?" 

"Its a good job you're absolutely gorgeous or I might start getting annoyed at your daughters and their attempts to steal my little wolf. And yes I would like to sleep over." 

"Come on then," flicking the lights off as she went, Rosanna lead Pol to her bedroom. As she switched on the small bedside light, Rosanna felt two strong arms around her waist, whining as Pol's lips explored her neck she turned her head to give him better access. Beginning to unbutton her dress, she quickly felt her hands slapped away as Pol took over and slid her dress to the floor, his hands running over her body. "Pol..." 

"Shh Sweetheart," turning her around in his arms, Pol properly took in the sight of Rosanna in just her lacy underwear. "Fuck you're gorgeous Rosa." 

"Thank you," reaching for the collar of Pol's shirt, Rosanna ran her fingers down to the buttons, slowly undoing them. "Now I want to see what's under these clothes." 

Unbuttoning Pol's shirt and sliding it down his arms, Rosanna let her fingers roam across his skin, making a mental note of what noises her touches drew from him. "I wanna eat things off these abs..." blushing bright red as she realised she'd said that out loud, Rosanna chewed on her lip as she looked up at Pol. "I don't think I meant to say that out loud." 

"Don't worry, my gorgeous Rosa, that can all be arranged." 

"I'm glad," popping the button of his jeans, Rosanna chuckled at the way he whimpered when she brushed his hard cock. Pushing his jeans to the floor and waiting for him to step out of them, she then pushed Pol backwards onto the bed and climbed between his legs, pulling the blanket up over them Rosanna grinned as she started kissing a trail down his chest, quickly moving to lick across each of the muscles of his stomach. Chuckling at the way Pol groaned, Rosanna popped her head back out of the blanket, "shhh, don't wake the girls up." 

"Rosaaaa..."

 


	6. ...Across the Barricades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shortie.  
> This one comes from a prompt I got on Tumblr: Alex/Jorge - they love each other but their friends hate each other...

"What's up 'Lex?" Fingers combing through Alex's hair, Jorge pressed his lips to the younger man's cheek, him having been in a strange mood all night. 

"Nothing, my love, just tired," sighing, Alex snuggled tighter into Jorge's side, knowing his lover would see right through him. 

"Don't lie 'Lex, don't tell me if you don't want to, but please don't lie to me Baby," voice firm, but still kind, another reminder of the age gap between the two of them, Jorge tilted Alex's head up so their eyes met. "So I'll ask again, what's up 'Lex?" 

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words, Alex tightened his grip on Jorge's waist, his head on the older man's chest, the beating of his heart keeping him calm, "I'm tired, Jorge." 

"Alex..." 

"I'm tired of everything." 

"Everything?" Alex's words feeling like a stab in the guts, Jorge tried to keep his voice steady as he forced himself to ask the question, feeling younger than his years, "are you tired of us?" 

"No, no of course not," pressing their mouths together, Alex desperately tried to reassure the older man, terrified by the thought of not being with Jorge. "I could never be tired of us, Amor." 

"So, what are you tired of then, 'Lex?" Relaxing slightly, feeling a bit better in the knowledge that Alex's problem wasn't with their relationship, Jorge continued to play with the younger man's hair, knowing how the simple gesture helped calm him down. 

"Will it always be like this? Sneaking around, hiding from the others?" Alex looked up at Jorge with watery eyes, them curled up under a blanket in the middle of a field a few miles outside of the Dorna city limits, away from prying eyes and gossiping neighbours. "Is this all we'll ever be?" 

*

Nobody remembered how the rivalries between the various factions of Dorna City had begun, all the residents knew was it was a long standing rivalry that would never be allowed to die. But whilst most factions stayed out of each other's way and went about their lives without bothering each other, the rivalry between the Yamaha and Honda factions was as alive and fierce as ever - not aided by the fact that both factions frequently experienced a lot of in-fighting. 

Nobody knew why or what they were fighting for, they knew they were fighting. 

 

The pair had met at a party one night, six months earlier, deep in Yamaha territory, being thrown in honour of Vale, one of Jorge's contemporaries. Alex had tagged along with his older brothers Marc and Tito, whose plan had been to sneak into the party and spy, re-counting the evening's event to the Honda elders upon returning. Marc had claimed Alex's innocent deer-caught-in-headlights look would help them if they were spotted, the younger could protest he had got lost was there looking for directions. 

That plan had gone awry, however, when Alex became separated from Marc and Tito, and ended up in the library, panicking when he came face to face with Jorge, who he knew only by reputation. 

_"Oh, I...erm, sorry, I got lost."_

_"Really? You got lost, at a party, far over the boarder?"_

_"Y-yes."_

_"Oh, little Bambi Marquez, you need to learn to lie better if you want to follow if your brothers' footsteps."_

_"I...I...erm..."_

_"Shh, little Bambi, shh, its okay, I won't tell if you won't."_

Instead of ratting out Alex - and his brothers he knew were around somewhere - Jorge lead Alex away from the party, through a series of secret passages and out into the garden that backed onto miles and miles of fields. Taking Alex's hand Jorge lead the young man through the fields until they were far out of sight, sensing the younger man's nerves he'd stopped in a small clearing in the middle of the field, a quiet spot under the stars. 

 

Over the past six months that quiet spot in the maize field had become their place, them sneaking out every opportunity they got, spending their night's together, kissing, cuddling, making love, and talking about anything and everything. 

One weekend they had both managed to leave town, meeting up in the next city along the coast, Jorge treating Alex to the nicest hotel in the city, opening Alex's eyes to the world beyond Dorna's limits - able to act like a proper couple and not have to worry about being seen by the wrong people, experience a freedom they'd never known before. 

Since that weekend Alex had become irritable, restless, reckless even, wanting to leave Dorna with Jorge and travel the world, less and less bothered about the strict rules and regulations imposed on them by Honda and Yamaha, his only concern being to work out how he and Jorge could escape Dorna and be together properly. 

 

 *

"No Baby," pulling Alex tighter into his arms Jorge smiled, "it won't be, I promise 'Lex, one day we'll get out of here."


End file.
